thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Магия экзорцизма
' 'Магия экзорцизма являлась видом магии, используемым для изгнания опасных, часто демонических сил с целью в некоторой степени манипулировать ими. Сложное и точное искусство,техники экзорцизма порой имеют нежелательные побочные эффекты, даже когда применяются опытными магами.' 'Магия экзорцизма '''was a type of magic used to expel harmful, often demonic forces from a target and manipulate them to an extent. A difficult and circumstantial art, exorcism techniques can sometimes have undesired side effects even when utilized by skilled mages. Механика Используя магию экзорцизма, колдующий насильно изгоняет злобное, обычно приводящее к одержимости демоническое присутствие из человека и перемещает его в иное пространство. Чрезвычайно искусные маги могли не только извлекать демонов, но и перемещать их в особенные сосуды. Техники экзорцизма, как правило, связаны с физическим контактом колдующего с одержимым - например через прикосновение к голове - и призывом магии, так что могут так же использоваться и на нежити. В результате колдующий, имея определённые цели, может также совершить и обратное. Хоть контролировать демонов под силу только искусному магу, иные лица тоже способны на это при содействии колдуна. Например, Заводная Кукла была довольно полезна в борьбе с Демонами Греха даже людям, не обладающим магическими способностями, и позволяла ими манипулировать. В качестве побочного эффекта экзорцизма некоторые хозяева демонов рисковали в следствие травмы лишиться воспоминаний вплоть до потери памяти о последних пяти годах. Также техники экзоцизма не действуют на демонов, глубоко укоренившихся в сознании их хозяев, что не позволяет изгнать их традиционным способом. Однако техники, не позволяющие демону укорениться - подобные Секретному часовому искусству - могли бы сделать экзорцизм более дееспособным. When employing exorcism magic, the user forcibly expels a malignant, typically demonic presence from the human host being possessed and moves them to another space.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Particularly skilled users could not only extract the demons but also move them into different vessels.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Exorcism techniques typically involved physical contact with the user, such as the head, and invoking the magic. Therefore, the technique could be used on the undead as well.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert As a result, the reverse could also be done and a user could have specific targets possessed. While only a skilled mage was capable of controlling demons, other individuals were nonetheless capable of controlling the demon with the aid of said mage.Twiright Prank (story) Likewise, the Clockworker's Doll was particularly useful in controlling Demons of Sin for even non-mages to manipulate.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 As a side effect of an exorcism, some hosts with a demon forcibly removed would lose their memories of up to the previous five years due to the trauma. Exorcism techniques were also ineffective against demons that were already deeply rooted into the mind of their host, making it impossible to exorcise them conventionally. However, techniques that reversed the effects of the demons' taking root, such as the Clockwork Secret Art, could make the exorcisms viable.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Обладатели способности *Эллука Клокворкер *Ирина Клокворкер *Гумилия *Elluka Clockworker *Irina Clockworker *Gumillia Появления Ссылки es:Exorcismo Mágico Категория:Магия Категория:Ремонтные работы